This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1) Determine the prevalence of positive serum IgA tissue transglutaminase antibody among populations at increased risk for celiac disease and who have limited access to antibody-based screening. 2) Determine the prevalence of risk factors, symptoms, and duration of symptoms among populations at high risk for celiac disease and limited access to antibody-based screening 3) Determine the major reasons why patients seek antibody-based screening for celiac disease. 4) Determine the barriers to obtaining antibody-based screening for celiac disease.